The Aftermath for Ginny & George
by MrsGinevraPotter
Summary: It doesn't take a day to get over these things. We all know Fred dies, but not so much how the everyone copes. My take on the aftermath of the Final Battle for Ginny and George. Plus a twist that should keep you going! (A/N please R&R- Constructive criticism appreciated, No Flames:)) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny stared and cried. There was nothing else she could do. **

**It was unbearable. It was unbelievable. When she looked up she could either see the battle going on or her family mourning. She wanted to wake up, and have this all a dream. but it wasn't a dream.**

**Fred's dead.**

**It had been a 1 month since the final battle and Ginny continued to spend days crying in her room. She still ate and slept, but she refused to do any more than that. She also worried about George. Fred was his partner in crime, his other half, his twin. He also spent the days in his room . But he wouldn't eat and the nightmares he had daily kept him up. Ginny never saw him, though not too long ago she had seen him going to the bathroom and it crushed her. Her brother, usually so lively and full of laughter had vampire pale skin, was unhealthily thin, dark shadows casted under his eyes and the saddest, most pained expression was shown on his face. **

**One night George had woken up from a nightmare and Ginny could here him from her room. At last, she chose to talk to him. She may not understand exactly what he felt, but she still understood. Silently she walked down to George's room and quietly knock on the door. **

**"****Who is it? A voice from inside asked. Though Ginny knew it was George , it didn't seem like it to her. He had a raspy and voice that was cracked from crying.**

**"****Ginny." She replied, "Can I come in?" She asked.**

**"****Sure." George answered hesitantly.**

**With that Ginny walked in the room and over to where George sat. She noticed he wore the same clothes she had seen him in a few days back. Only he wore something she didn't notice before. It was Fred's hand from the Weasley Clock. She recalled that when they got back it had fallen off, but she hadn't known for sure where it was.**

**George was crying and then Ginny began to cry soon. **

**"****I'm sorry!" Ginny said in between sobs.**

**"****Sorry for what?" George asked, In between sobs as well.**

**"****It was my fault!" Ginny began, her face streaked with tears. She went closer to George and hugged him. **

**"****No its not." George reassured her. "It was me. I should've protected him!" George said choking up, his voice cracking as he clutched Fred's hand from the Weasley Clock.**

**For a while they said nothing just hugged each other and cried. Until Ginny said**

**"****I miss you!" **

**In reply George said, "I'm still here."  
"Yeah, but you never leave your room and its bad enough without Fred!" Ginny cried. "Plus you never smile, you never laugh." **

**"****How can I without Fred?" He asked.**

**"****He would want you to be happy! Don't forget him, but don't forget everything else either!" Ginny answered, hugging George tighter. **

**They didn't talk more after that, just clutched each other and cried.**

**At around seven Ginny went to have breakfast and after thinking to himself for a while George went to have breakfast too. **

**"****Oh George! It's so good to see you down here! Sit down I made some scrambled eggs, your favorite!" Molly spoke once George made an appearance. **

**George began to eat constantly and his nightmares hardly occurred. Soon enough he was adjusting, though he of course missed Fred. Then one day an owl swooped down and dropped an envelope in George's lap.**

**_Dear ,_**

******_We have written this letter to inform you your shop _****__****Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes********_will have to be shut down, due to inactivity. In 3 weeks the property will officially not be yours._**

******_Sincerly,_**

******_The Ministry of Magic_**

**'****No!' George thought! 'This can't be happening'**

**'****George, What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she walked into the room. **

**"****The joke shop.." George began gesturing to the letter, "They said they need to shut it down cause I closed it for so long! Me and Fred, we put everything into that shop!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Ginny said firmly, "I will not let that happen!"

"You saw the letter, Gin. Theres nothing to do about it." George said back glumly.

.

"Since when did you ever give up on something?" Ginny retorted back

George thought about that for a moment then with a slight smile creeping up he said to Ginny, "What do we have to do?"

With that they spent hours pouring over parchment making plans to keep WWW.

One week later George woke up early with a large grin on his face. He could hardly sleep that night, but not because of grief. Because today was the day he, with the help of Ginny, would be ensuring no one took the Joke Shop away from him.

George quickly changed into jeans and a green T-shirt. Then after giving his hair a quick comb through he headed down for some breakfast. Soon enough he had gobbled down a plate of biscuits and a glass of pumpkin juice. Knowing Ginny wouldn't be up for quite sometime, because she was prone to sleeping in late, George decided to fly on his broom. It was one of the things he hadn't been doing even when he started to accept the cold truth of his twin's death. But he knew deep inside he wanted to fly, He'd been flying since he was two on a toy broomstick. So he did. He flew high up.

When the sun's rays grew brighter and peered through Ginny's shades she woke up. At first she took her time to stretch and fully awake, but she soon remembered what day it was. She was really excited because she wanted George stay the happy self he had begun to embrace once more. So with that thought in mind she quickly threw on a pair of bluejeans and a lilac medium sleeved shirt. Then she quickly brushed her hair and went out to find George. After looking around for a while Ginny heard the familiar sound of a broomstick soaring in the air. She looked out the window and smiled brightly when she saw George was the rider. He hadn't been a broomstick since the summer before the final battle. Seeing his smile she decided to give him more time and slowly ate her breakfast while reading an article on how Hogwarts was doing with reconstruction.

At some point George must've lost track of time because Ginny was calling his name impatiently.

"We've got to go!" Ginny said once he landed.

"Okay, Okay." He replied before putting his broom in the broomshed.

together the apparated to Diagon Alley, until they found Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Both Ginny and George stared in awe at the dilapidated building. The now faded paint was peeling away, the statue of one of the twins was no longer working and the windows were cracked and broken.

"Wow." Was all Ginny could say

At first George was going to nod, then he chose to be an optimist and said, "Nothing a simple _reparo _can't fix."

"Alright" Ginny replied, still shocked at the sight of what used to be the most lively place in Diagon Alley.

Stage one was officially in action.

With that George went inside and Ginny began fixing the outside.

George stared around the inside of the shop. It was not too bad, but there were some inventions broken and everything was dusty. Memories began to emerge in his head of Fred and himself. He smiled at the thought of all their jokes and pranks. The he pulled out his wand and began the major clean-up.

After hours the joke shop looked like it had been opened just yesterday. All the inventions were fixed and reorganized, the paint was redone and the welcoming statue worked once more.

Both Ginny and George walked around, admiring the work.

"Well, thats done!" said Ginny with a smile, "Stage 2 starts tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This will work, right?" George asked, "Isn't this breaking some law or rule?"

, "Since when did George Weasley care about breaking rules and laws?" Ginny scoffed, "Besides," she continued, "As far as I'm concerned this isn't illegal. The letter said it themselves, its still yours for a few more weeks."

"Far enough." George replied and he conjured up a large and bright open sign.

It took only a mere 10 minutes for word to spread Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was opening once more. The crowd through the store was jam packed and everyone wanted to buy some products.

George smiled to himself as he stared at the costumers. It felt so good to be making people laugh and be happy, it made him feel just the same.

"You're ready?" Ginny asked, appearing from the crowd of people.

"Totally!" George replied as a mischievous smile creeped up his face.

"ATTENTION!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

All the costumers turned their attention to Ginny.

Seeing the customers were waiting for the rest of the announcement Ginny continued, "George here has something he needs to say."

"You see the Ministry said they have to close our shop-" Boos filled the room

"We need to protest- show them they can'! Who's with me?" George finished!

Everyone cheered and agreed.

One week later stage 3- the final stage- was in action. A swarm of WWW supporters marched up to the Ministry of Magic office and straight to the middle of the lobby. They held signs, chanted and created nothing but chaos and havoc. It wasn't to long until a group of ministry officials came up looking appalled.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" One woman asked.

"You can't stop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Stop the joke shop and you stop laughter!"

Other arguments and chants were shouted out straight to the officials until they called more people to discuss the matter. At last they had made a decision and the same woman that spoke before announced the decision.

"Okay. We have taken both sides into account and made our decision." She started, and the tension in the room rose.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is… not going to be closed." She finished, allowing the protesters to celebrate.

"Thank you so much Gin!" George sBrowse aid to his sister, opening his arms for to wrap her in a bear hug!

"You're Welcome." She said smiling.

"I love you Georgie." She said using the nickname she gave him as a kid.

"I love you too, Gin." George said back, hugging Ginny tighter.

**A/N- This Was It! I hope you like it- please R&R! Any request or suggestions for a sequal or a new story just let me know! :)**


End file.
